Nights Like This
by MidnightStarr
Summary: What happens when you mix the BladeBreakers, beer, the SaintShields, and pornography together? Well let's see. lemony goodness, MariamxSSxBB
1. Chapter 1

**SB: **EVERYTHING totally changed. ..Well not everything. But lotsa stuff has been added, and it's a world of a lot better. I changed the path in which this story was heading, so now it might be a 2-shot or a 3-shot if it's lucky. Overall, it's still totally unadulterrated and uncut, and maybe just a little more 'normal'. I like it better than before :) Please review again!

* * *

"..When was the last time we all did something wild and crazy?"

Kai opened his crimson eyes and looked at his obnoxious teammate. The BladeBreakers sat in the dojo that still belonged to Tyson's Grampa, all bored to tears. Even Kai was silently racking his brain for ideas of something to do; that didn't happen a lot.

"Uhhh, dunno Tyson, a long time..?" Max guessed, his usual innocent face looking at his world champion friend with a confused expression.

"Exactly." Tyson said bluntly, pushing himself off the dojo hardwood floor and stretching. "We should go out and find something to do.. Something, ya know, _not _boring or training."

Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson's stupid comment. Ray was sitting a stretch away from him leaning against the wall as well, eyes closed, in deep concentration. 'Probably trying to plot his escape from the bottomless pit, same as me.' Kai solemnly thought, sighing deeply and resting his head back against the wall.

"I'd actually like to go out too.." Max muttered. Tyson grinned and extended a hand down to his blonde companion, pulling Max to his feet.

"The two of you know that Gramps asked us to stay in tonight." Ray said, opening his golden eyes and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but we do this _every_ night!" Tyson moaned, looking ready to pull his navy hair out. "There's gotta be something we can do..."

"Why don't we just go find some people to hang out with or somethin'?" Max questioned, looking out the skinny dojo window at the impending twilight. Tyson smiled.

"I could go for that. I mean, we know where the SaintShields are hanging out nowadays, why don't we go pay em a visit?" Ray cocked an eyebrow.

"Because we're not exactly best friends Tyson, and besides, it would be rude just to burst in on them like that." The former White Tiger said.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be angry as hell, even after all the times they did it to us." Tyson spat, crossing his arms and stamping his foot like an impatient little kid. Ray resisted the eye roll but Kai let his fly.

"Come on guys! It's something to do at least.." Max murmured, offering Ray his hand like Tyson had done for him. Ray looked at the hand for a moment. He liked Max and Tyson of course, but sometimes the little schemes they cooked up spelt nothing but trouble. And now one involving the SaintShields? Geeze, _that _sounded promising. But, none the less, Ray knew that if he and Kai didn't play along Max and Tyson would venture out on their own and get themselves in a sticky situation. So he took the blonde's hand.

"We might as well go Kai, they won't stop nagging till we do." Ray said, putting on a smile for the sake of his friends. Kai just rolled his eyes again.

But Tyson and Max high-fived as he got off the floor and was the first one to lead the way out of the dojo, locking the door behind them and slipping the key into his pocket.

Ten minutes later, they stood in front of the SaintShields' warehouse. As it happens, the guys decided they were tired of sleeping in something next to a shack and decided to just buy the joint and renovate. They painted the outside, knocked down a large chunk, and now it actually didn't look that much like a warehouse anymore... Must've been just force of habit looking at it that way.

"Hope they're home!" Max grinned, walking up to the doors. It would be Max of course, who got them inside. He and his never-ending infatuation for Mariam that he constantly denied was getting a little old to the rest of the team. Knocking once, he poked his head inside.

"Anybody home in there?"

The guys outside couldn't hear exactly what else was said but just followed Max inside when the youngest member grinned at them and flicked his head for them to come over.

Upon entering the 'apartment'-like complex, they realized it was done up actually relatively nice... Almost homely. The four SaintShields members were scattered around the living room area, all laughing and talking to one another. Ozuma and Mariam had beers in their hands.

"What are you guys at tonight then?" Max asked, walking on in like he owned the joint and sitting down on the couch that Mariam was precariously perched on the back of.

"What's it look like?" Dunga grinned, pulling another beer out of a few full cases stacked by the door and cracking off the cap.

Drinking. Ray mentally kicked himself. This was all they needed now. Things were bound to get ugly... Besides, none of the BladeBreakers drank. Or at least he didn't think they did.

He was proved wrong as Kai nodded towards Dunga who nodded then at the case of beer, and carelessly tossed one over to their Russian captain.

"Kai? You drink!?" Ray stammered, shocked as his close friend ripped off the top and took a long swig. Kai just shrugged as he lowered the bottle, then settled down into a chair.

"What, you guys don't?" They turned their gazes to Joseph, who was pulling some brightly colored coolers out of the fridge and setting them in an ice container to keep them cool.

"No.." Tyson said. Mariam laughed out loud.

"They're so cute, they're like martians!" The bluenette girl said, rocking back and forth on the back of the couch. Ozuma, Joseph and Dunga followed her lead, loud booms of laughter erupting from the team. Personally, Ray, Max and Tyson didn't think it was funny at all.

Mariam smirked and reached down beside her, pulling a beer from the floor and handing it to Max.

"Drink up kiddo."

Max just stared at the copper glass bottle, before taking the cold drink from Mariam's hand. He cocked an eyebrow; he shouldn't be doin' this. He knew it. But,... He wanted to. Maybe it was just to fit in with Mariam's type of people; he didn't know. But seconds later Max found himself cracking off the bottle cap and taking his first gulp of alcohol.

It tasted... Disgusting. He nearly heaved, Mariam cracking a giggle.

"How's that taste?" Joseph asked, precariously shoving two more beers into Ray and Tyson's hands.

"Horrible." Max abruptly said. Mariam, Dunga, Ozuma and Joseph all laughed again. He even thought Kai cracked a snigger!

"I Love this kid!" Mariam grinned. "He's so innocent!"

Ray and Tyson looked down at the alcoholic beverages in their hands. It was clear the SaintShields were already drunk; or at least really buzzed. How'd they even get all that shit!? The boys didn't know, but... Ya live for the day. Ray sighed and opened his bottle, taking a swig of the cold liquid. Tyson followed suit, struggling to swallow down the horrid tasting stuff.

"It gets easier once you're used to it, or you've had a bottle or two." Ozuma smirked, finishing the last of his fourth bottle and sticking it back in an empty-bottle case.

"So make sure you guys stick around for awhile!" Dunga boomed, upping the bottle to his lips and chugging half the thing. Tyson and Ray just smirked at their drunkenness and just found places to sit around the living room.

Mariam looked around at everyone.

"Dude; 'M the only chick here it's weird." She said, not pausing for periods or annunciation. "Where's the bitchy one? You know, the uhh... The brunette!" She said, tapping Max's shoulder.

"You mean Hilary?"

"Yeah."

"She's staying over at a friend's I think." Tyson said, forcing himself to take another mouthful of the strong liquid. "God this stuff stinks.." Dunga smirked at him.

"You don't _have _to drink you know. It's not like we're gonna make ya." He chuckled, starting on his sixth. "It's always shitty the first time anyway." He continued.

"It is though." Joseph said. "So what are you guys doin' out on the prowl tonight?"

"Bored as fuck." Kai hissed, setting down his empty bottle and picking up another full beer. "Came looking for something to do."

"Came to the right place." Joseph grinned, tipping the lip of his beer in Kai's direction before the two took twin long swigs.

About an hour later, the SainShields were on their second or third cases; even the BladeBreakers had finished a case each. Twelve-pack of course.

Every person in the living room wore a typical-drink shit eating grin.

"..You guys wanna know what we should do?" Joseph grinned. "Truth or Dare!" Mariam scoffed.

"Do we look ten years old to you?" She laughed, taking a long swig before moving down from the back of the couch to sit right next to her drunken little Maxie.

"I think it could be fun!" Ray chimed in, nearly knocking over his beer on the end table. "I mean, we could get to know eachother better! ...Oh my God, corniness."

Everyone burst into a loud laughter.

"Well who's gonna go 'irst?" Tyson questioned, staring around at the swaying people in the room with him.

"You go Mr. World-Champ." Kai grinned. "I wanna see what other shit you can pull out of your ass besides-.. Besides shit." Once again, every person in the SaintShields' apartment was nearly toppling over with laughter.

"Okay okay! Uhh..... Ozuma!" The proud leader looked up at Tyson.

"Okay. ..Truth!"

"How much do you jack off?"

"A LOT!" Mariam's blunt yell nearly deafened Max, but he didn't seem to care as he grabbed the girl by her wrist just to steady his booming laughter.

"Mariam's right though. It is a lot." The SaintShields leader admitted, taking a long gulp of the cold beverage. "I mean, Mariam walks around in a towel all the time..."

Mariam's jaw dropped.

"You jack off to _me!?_" She exclaimed, her pale face in a genuinely drunken shock. Then it contorted into laughter and a smile. "I know I'm hot!" She grinned.

"Yes you are." Max smirked, patting Mariam's leg.

"Godddddddd..." She groaned, letting her head hit the back of the sofa. "I'm _really_ drunk." Dunga grinned and nodded.

"Me too. I wonder if there's anything on tv?" With a curious glance, the burly teen picked up the remote and switched it on, flipping through the satellite channels. "Haha, porn!" Dunga wore a stupid grin as he switched on a skin flick titled 'Ultimate Control: Sex and Power'.

"Dude, why the hell would you put that on?" Ray asked, making a swipe for the remote which Dunga's hand beat him to.

"Why not?"

"Because like, guys don't watch porn together." Mariam spat. ...She was surprised when some of them actually exchanged weird, awkward glances. "..Man. Like, ew!" She laughed. "How often does this sort' thing 'appen!?" She slurred, looking between all of the guys with a joking expression.

Joseph smirked at his intoxicated sibling.

"Close to every night that you gotabed early!" The green-haired kid stammered, laughing out loud at the jaw-dropping gape of his sister's pale lips. Mariam looked down at Max.

"Maxie do you jack off with other men?" Max spit out his mouthful of beer, causing Kai to laugh so hard he spilled his own all over himself.

"Well, I have occasion'ly... Not 'lot though!" The blonde said, raising his hands in reference. Mariam giggled at it, and turned her sparkling eyes to the tv screen.

"I thought we were playin' t or d?" She asked.

"We were, and we will after this." Ozuma smirked, relaxing back into his chair and staring intently at the high-def images of a wavy blonde-haired girl riding a tanned man roughly.

"She's pretty fuckin' hot." Granger smirked, his hand grabbing the bulge forming in his shorts and giving it a shift. "Fuckin', BSTL."

"Man she's not hot." Mariam said, taking a swig.

"Dude? 'Da fuck?" Max questioned, looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. "She is so."

"Max man, she's not! Look at her chin! That's the _biggest_ ass chin I've ever seen! And not to mention that for someone who _looks_ to be her age, her tits should _not_ sag like that!" Mariam snipped. Max scoffed.

"I think she's good-lookin'." Mariam sneered.

"You would. But really; my boobs are ten times nicer than that."

"You're probably right though." The boys turned their attention to Ozuma. He shrugged. "What? I've spent half of my life living with her, of course I've seen her 'aked. I alriddy said I jacks off to her." Ozuma confessed, his alcohol-induced speech impediment actually kinda cute. Mariam smirked victoriously.

"Thank you!"

"Okay so, you guys look at eachother naked?" Kai questioned, looking between the SaintShields fried out faces.

"It's not intentional.." Joseph shrugged. "Man like, like she's my sis dude! It'd be -hiccup- weirdddd!" Joseph slurred. "Kinda shit just hap-happens.."

"I've seen them naked too!" Mariam chimed in, tugging at the end of her white tank top as if to emphasize the sexy atmosphere that was sprouting in the room. Then she let loose a giddy giggle. "Dunga got a small pe-penis!" She laughed. Dunga just whipped a pillow at her, Mariam, being too drunk to dodge correctly falling from the couch and ending up on the floor rolling in a fit of laughter.

A minute later and the boys were intently focused on the porno. Mariam had crawled back onto the couch, lying with her back resting against the arm while she bent her knees as to not disturb Max. More empty beer bottles flooded the cardboard cases.

"Man I'd like to rub them titties.." Tyson purred, his hand making another trek towards his groin. Mariam sniggered.

"'Iss weird, hearin' youu!" She said. "Awkward.." She murmured, smirking and closing her eyes as they felt heavy. Max looked at her and smiled drunkenly. He did notice something else though, a small, upraised bump in the flat fabric of Mariam's tank top over her stomach. Cocking an eyebrow, Max slowly slid his hand over and pushed up her tank top, Mariam opening her eyes and just staring at his hand abstractedly like she was trying to figure out what he was doing.

"'s this?" Max asked, finally getting her tank top up over her stomach and abs. In her bellybutton was a banana-bell piercing, dangling with ice blue diamonds.

"'s my pier-piercing." Mariam ground out, watching Max flick one of the hanging chains of silver and blue with a finger before taking another gulp of her beer. Max nodded, the jewel seeming unusually attractive to him for some reason.

"Hurt?" Tate asked, flicking the piercing once again. Mariam shook her head, her indigo bangs covering her eyes mysteriously.

"Nope." Max's fingers slowly increased pressure, pushing down on her soft skin till she flinched.

"'You doin' man?" She asked, one hand coming down to meet Max's.

"You got no abs," Max said, running a single finger down over her stomach from the pushed-up hem of her tank top and down. "And ya skin's soft but I feel muscle." Max said. Mariam giggled as his finger trekking gave her a tickle.

"Iss called bein' skinny." She smirked. "You'not feelin' muscle Maxie, you're feeling bone!" She laughed. "Thatss' my ribs!" Max grinned.

"No wonder!" Mariam laughed along with him; neither of them felt the situation to be overly awkward, or even strange; not forbidden at all.

(See kids? Don't drink.)

Soon though, Max stopped his prodding. He kept his hand on her exposed stomach though.

"You're warm!" Max grinned, turning to face the wall for a second before lying down, extending one arm backwards and spreading Mariam's bent legs, and then settling down between them with his head on her exposed skin. Mariam giggled, almost dribbling a bit of beer down her glossy lips.

"Your hair tickles!"

"The button on ya'jeans is irritatin' me!" Max attempted to hiss, reaching that same arm behind his head again and somehow even managing to undo the button on Mariam's jeans so it didn't protrude into his back so much.

"Strip'er why don'tcha??" Kai laughed.

"I couldifIwantedto!" Max said, jumbling out the sentence to make sure he didn't have to delay his beer's path to his lips once more. Mariam just shrugged nonchalantly and returned her attention to the screen.

The couple had changed positions, now the woman on her knees while the man thrust into her ass from behind.

"Mary, you ever let someone do you in th'ass?" Joseph asked, looking at his sister. His hand too was in close proximity to his crotch. Mariam sputtered and laughed.

"Nooo! It'd hurt." She joked. "Besidessss, I do'want to wear diapers." The boys found themselves laughing at it.

Some of them were even masturbating. (Hey; they took it by now that nothing went red-carded here.)

Mariam looked over at Kai, seeing his large fist stroking his cock. Out of his pants and boxers, no shame. (At least while he was drunk.)

"Kaiiiiiii!" She chimed, "You're prett'big!" She said. Kai just smirked a little, a fine amount of glaze settled over his crimson eyes.

"I know. 9 inchesss!" The Russian slurred, his hand movements faltering as he took a sip of his beer with the other hand.

"Mannnnnnnnn! Bein' drunk is great!" Tyson grinned, raising another empty copper bottle in a salute to the team besides his own. Joseph laughed at him.

"He is _so _drunnkk!" This time Dunga laughed to hard beer came out through his nose.

"S-So ar'youuu!" The large man pointed a barely-still finger at the green-haired boy, who only laughed harder as well.

"Better'n bein' fried." Mariam smirked, swigging the rest of her bottoms and then letting the brown bottle fall to the floor from her drooping arm. Looking back to the skin flick on television, Mariam's eyes watched the couple on screen kissing hungrily, tongues a'lapping and faces flushed. "You'd think they'as gonna eat eachother.." She muttered, then chuckling lamely at her own comment.

"Alllppppp." Max dragged out his 'as if' noise, then tilted his head backwards to see Mariam's face. "You loves it you do."

"I betcha she does!" Ray grinned, canines a sharp contrast to the rim of his beer bottle.

"Do not!" Mariam laughed, running a hand drunkenly through her feathery long bangs. "Not like that anyway.." She said softly.

Max turned his attention to her once again, as did the rest of the boys if only for a second.

"Then how do you like it?" Max asked, almost genuine curiosity in his hazy voice.

"Juss.. Juss not too like that." Mariam stuttered, eyes following Max carefully as he rose up slightly from his position of lying on her and instead crawled further up, wedging himself between Mariam and the couch's back, making the girl grunt in temporary discomfort.

"Stop movin' 'round so much!"

"St-stop complainingg!" Max sang out, taking a piece of her hair in his hand and plucking on it slightly. The SaintShields girl groaned lowly at it, shifting to make herself more comfortable and prompting Max, for some reason, to lay his arm down behind her head so that her head rested on that instead of the pillow's arm.

Some part of Mariam's mind wondered why he did that, but the other part of it purred in it's warmth and comfort as an improvement over the couch, and she wantonly leaned into Max's chest beside her own.

"You two gettin' awful cuddly over there isn't yehs?" Ozuma said, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lop-sided smile before emptying the rest of his bottle.

Neither Max nor Mariam really answered, but Max did smile almost a grin before finishing the rest of his beer also and then letting the arm sweep over Mariam's hip to drop the bottle to the floor; then left his arm there.

Kai narrowed his eyes, a wicked smile blooming across his face as he roughly nudged Ray in the side, getting a curse from the neko-jin and a confused look before Ray too grinned absently.

Not too long after that, as a particularly loud moan filled the room, all eyes went back to the tv screen where a man fucked into his woman while she was on all fours, the man's hand reached forward out and holding her by the jaw and pulling her head back. Max looked down at Mariam so close to him and he chuckled lowly.

"You let me do that to you?" Mariam cocked an eyebrow.

"Do wha?"

Max only laughed when he gave a hard tug on Mariam's hair and a too-drunk arm aiming to bat his hand away failed miserably. Mariam just gave him a warning look (more playful that cautious), and sighed in content.

"I'm still hotter than them porno girlz." She giggled.

Max smiled warmly.

"I think you're beautiful."

Mariam smiled.

"You're so cute." The girl leaned forward, her nose resting against Max's while their faces battled with unanimous smiles.

It wasn't too long after that, one of the two faces slid slightly to the side and lips met lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jemma:** Hoolaaaaaay long wait :/ Ashley apologizes, really. Her new laptop's a little fucked up with processing documents so she's only now getting her writing tools back. If the format of this is wacky anywhere, blame it on there being no free copies of WordPerfect to download.

* * *

Whole minutes passed and the other drunkards in the room sat sniggering and entertained as the duo on the couch continued their tongue invasion.

Kai smirked and elbowed Ozuma in the ribs. Ozuma just groaned and looked at the Russian before directing his gaze in the direction of Kai's obvious nod.

Max's hand had slithered up underneath Mariam's shirt and was advancing faster, further up than her stomach.

As the kiss turned even more passionate, and Mariam's arms wound around Max's neck and eyes closed in drunken delirium, the pants that weren't already open in the room of the bystanders came undone.

"They're really goin' atit..." Joseph slurred, mouth agape at his sister's obvious lack of regard for her surroundings. Dunga just nodded, thick fist pumping away.

"They're probably gon' fuck.. I would."

Max finally parted their lips long enough to sit up, and then pull Mariam up as well and then sitting atop his lap. The kiss began again then, one of Max's hands massaging the curve of Mariam's breast underneath her tank top and the other entangling in the ocean of blue hair. Moving that hand upward, he snagged her ponytail and released it, waves cascading down Mariam's back.

"..So I think we should start up truth'er dare again." Ray stated, taking another swig of his fifth beer, eyes trained on Max and Mariam. "...EH guys?" He announced louder, causing the blonde and blunette to break apart and look at him drunkenly -hint of disprovement.

"Y-yeah why not?" Mariam said, the girl's own hands clinging to Max's shirt. "Turn that off though. Music makes it.. It makes it like less awkward!" She snorted, resting her drooping head against Max's shoulder.

Tyson sighed and leant over -nearly fell off his chair- and turned off the tv. At the same time Joseph picked up the remote from the coffee table and pressed some random buttons, soon resulting in the pumping beat of Memories by David Guetta and Kid Cudi.

_All the crazy shit I did tonight...  
__Those'll be the best memories.  
__I just wanna let it go for tonight.  
__That'll be the best therapy for me._

_All the crazy shit I did tonight...  
__Those'll be the best memories.  
__I just wanna let it go for tonight.  
__That would be the best therapy for me._

"Who's goin' 'irst??" Ray asked, looking groggily around the room. Walls and Floor spun and in a good way; everything seemed so much brighter and so much more THERE.

"I will." Max volunteered, look moving to the girl sitting in his lap. "Take off your shirt."

(Apparently drinking made Max grow balls.)

Mariam's face flushed.

"No!" She giggled a little, posture a uneasy rocking back and forth. "'Is's all guys here.." She said, her lazy eyes making a trek around the room.

"Just do ittt!" Max slurred, smirking and clasping his hands around Mariam's slender hips.

"Yeah no one actually cares Mary." Ozuma said, reverting back to his childhood nickname for her. She didn't let many people call her that and get away with it.

Mariam made a small sound of disapproval in her throat, but less reluctant than before, she began to pull off the tank top and Max extended arms to help her, pushing the fabric up over the swell of her breasts and letting her pull it over her head.

Needless to say, eyes became glued to the most protrudent parts of Mariam's anatomy and sprouted a blush across her pale cheek bones.

"Don'tt stare so much..!" She quipped, wrapping her arms around her breasts only to have Max laugh and remove them again. "Is it my turn??"

"Yep." Ray said, standing up. "I gotta take' piss, where's the bathroom?"

Joseph pointed a wobbly finger in the direction of a hallway. "Last door on the left."

Ray nodded, beer still in his hand, and began a trippy stretch for the bathroom. The door shut behind him.

"Ummmm… Kai, I dare you to kiss my brother!!" Mariam laughed out, causing the Russian to growl and Joseph to protest loudly.

"Ewww no sis! That's friggen' disgustinggg.." Joseph slurred causing Mariam to pout.

"You-you can jerk off in front of each other, but you can't deal with one measly kiss..?" Mariam began to giggle, causing her boobs to quiver delightfully encased in their pink bra. Joseph screwed up his face, but Kai reluctantly made the first move and pecked an incredibly quick one on the boy's thin lips before dropping back into his chair.

"Thereee, that wasn't so bad was it??"

Seconds later there was a loud bang and the smash of shattered glass.

"Hah! Ray's downnnn!" Dunga barked, clapping his hands and barely containing his amusement as he headed for the bathroom. When the two re-emerged, both were laughing and Ray's hand was bleeding.

"What'd yah do??" Tyson grinned, throwing Ray some tissues from the coffee table that flew abruptly 2 inches before dropping to the carpet.

"'Yah think I did?? I fell stupid!" Ray chuckled, sitting back in his seat and dabbing at the cuts on his hand with the tissue. They weren't deep or serious, a few small scratches that were virtually painless in Ray's drunken stupor. The SaintShields just laughed.

This was routine.

"I needs another beer though." Ray smirked and pulled one from another near-empty case. "Who's turn is it now????"

"Kai's." Max answered, sneakily pressing a kiss to the right side of Mariam's stomach. His hands by now were straddling Mariam's legs mid-thigh to help keep her in his lap. Mariam just ran a pale hand through Max's blonde locks with a calm, happy smile.

"Okayyy. Lemme think.." Kai droned, thumb idly picking at the label of his bottle. "Ozuma; go grab Mariam's ass!"

The smallest things seemed so big. At least to Kai anyway. Ozuma just shrugged and walked over, giving Mariam's cheeks a firm caress and a small slap to which she tried to turn and slap back only to fail miserably because of her too-drunk reflexes.

"That was nothing." The leader said, taking a long gulp of the yeasty liquid before scouting the room for the game's next victim. "…Max!!!! Maxieeee!" He grinned.

They had _never_ seen Ozuma so happy. Not sober.

"Wha..?" Max asked, turning his puppy dog eyes on Mariam's captain. "What do I gotta do???"

"Finger her."

Joseph shuddered.

"Anybody but my sister!" Max said nothing and just tugged at Mariam's already open jeans.

"Can I???"

It was one of those questions that was just awkward to answer and Mariam only shrugged,

"S'up to you."

Max seemed to smile and gently slid his hand down the front of Mariam's jeans and maneuvered her panties to the side. Her wetness was inviting, and Max eased a finger between her folds, causing a small shiver to run up her spine.

Mariam faintly considered whether she was hiding her horniness well enough in her condition, while Max fingered the entrance to her pussy and then slid one digit home. Almost like a reflex reaction, Mariam ended up arching her hips into Max's hand and soon found another finger invading her gently.

Fighting back another shudder when Max scissored his fingers inside her, she gently let her head come to rest on Max's warm shoulder. The BladeBreaker smiled.

He whispered into her ear.

"You look so beautiful." Her lips curved into a smile as he pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Your turn." She whispered back, eyes cast over the rest of the males in the room whose hands were either on their dicks, inside their pants or dangerously close to their dicks once again.

Max grinned and nodded suggestively in pride when Ray gave him a thumbs up. 'Victories' to boys.

"I think… Waitttttttt.." He crowed, looking around at everyone.

"What??" The other blonde asked, his tanned hand almost bigger than the entire body of the beer bottle in his hand.

"Aren't people 'sposed to get a _choice _between truth er' dare??" Max laughed, pushing Mariam to sit up straight again and resting his head against her smooth stomach.

"Ohh yeahh!! They are tooooo!" Tyson grinned goofily andtook a messy swig of his alcohol. "So who's yah gonna pick Maxie???"

"I wanna pick… Ray."

Ray looked up from the hand he'd just finished wrapping tissue around.

"Gimme truth!"

Max smirked and looked up in thought before back to Ray's drugged out golden eyes.

"You screw Mariah yet??"

"Well duhhh 'course not, I don't see her enough.." Ray grimaced, sadness showing briefly on his face. "..But I'm definitely gonnaa!" He grinned, eyes brightening. "She's got these amazing tits…"

Tyson whistled his agreement. Mariam screwed up her face before kissing Max passionately once more.

"I picks Mariam!" The girl in question broke the kiss and looked over at the former White Tiger.

"…Dare I guess..?" She murmured, eyes going back to Max's and nearly getting lost in the turquoise haze.

Ray pursed his lips and seemed to think long and hard.

"I dare you….. To show us your boobss!" Mariam's jaw dropped open before she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I ain't Mariahhh yah know.." She drawled. Ray shrugged.

"I's all for 'laugh, Maryyy! Just do-do it." Ray stuttered on a hiccup.

Mariam puffed her lips into a pretty pout before sighing irritably. "Okaaayy.." She then sighed once more and lifted the cups of her pink bra.

Mouths dropped at the perfect white globes, tiny pale pink nipples seeming to beg for attention as the cool air hit them and made them stiffen. Another moment and Mariam seemed obliged to lower her bra again but Max's hand got in the way.

Having placed it on one of the warm globes, Max smiled lusty and slow and kissed behind Mariam's ear. Some of the boys whistled, one of them tried to find a blowtorch to scorch the memory of his sister's tits out of his mind.

"Damnnnnn." Max cursed. "These are really, really nice."

If it was anyone else, they all had a feeling, who was feeling Mariam up, she'd punch them in the face.

To Max, she smiled almost adoringly and let her head fall to his shoulder once more. Max's hand crept up her back and found the clasp to Mariam's still-on bra and released it. The pink material fell to Max's lap and he gave it a toss into Tyson's instead.

The other BladeBreaker just laughed and held it up. "Did-didn't take you fer a _pink_ person Miriam…" Tyson smirked, confusing vowel sounds in obvious intoxication.

Mariam made a face but said nothing, arms wrapping around Max's form underneath his arms and molded herself to his chest.

"Max."

"Mm?" He acknowledged, one hand now around her waist having left her breast and the other stroking down through her hair lazily.

"Lose the shirt." She said, cocky smile staining her face as she leant backwards so Max had room. The blonde only smirked right back and pulled his shirt off over his head.

Mariam's eyes roamed down over Max's chest, taking in the ripples and ridges of his abs and the smooth contours of his skin.

Something told everyone in the room, that, at a quarter to one on the clock, the night was just beginning.


End file.
